


He Was in Love

by kathrynjt



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), dghda - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynjt/pseuds/kathrynjt
Summary: The times he was in love and the time they were in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello if u notice any spelling/grammatical errors please hmu xo

It'd been a long day; Dirk and Todd were standing at a table, various objects scattered across it, trying to figure out what they all meant. Dirk absent-mindedly flopped his arm over Todds shoulders as he pointed to one of the objects with his free hand.

"Do you think this one fits into that one?" Dirk asked.

"Maybe-" Todd began; he was flustered. Dirk rests his head on Todds. "Are you tired?"

"You're just a good height."

"Right. Maybe that one goes with that piece? It looks like they-"

"Are you tired?"

"Kinda, I guess. why?"

Dirk moved his head back up. "You can lean on me."

Todd smiled. He leant his head on Dirks shoulder. "We're never gonna get any work done if you keep being so god damn adorable." He was in love.

Dirk brushed his fingertips through Todds hair and smiled too. He was in love.

 

Todd was at home sick one day; thankfully, he and Dirk had finished a case the day before. Dirk was out buying groceries and medication.

Todd got particularly cold and, frankly, a little lonely after a while, so he ventured over to Dirks wardrobe. He pulled out a cozy-looking jumper and wriggled into it. It was a little long, but it was comfy, it was warm and it smelt like Dirk. He was in love.

Dirk got home an hour or so later and walked in the door to see Todd fast asleep on the couch with the TV on and floppy sleeves covering his hands. He was in love.

 

Dirk was napping and Todd was softly practicing guitar on the end of the bed. Todd takes note of how peaceful Dirk looks when he's sleeping. He supposed it's the one time when he doesn't have to worry about Todd's pararibulitis or the CIA or cases. Then the guitar pick in his hand turned into a blade. He yelled and threw it across the room. Dirk awoke immediately.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He took Todds hand in his own and looked around the room for the source of Todds outburst. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Todds face that he realised what was happening. "Todd, it's okay, whatever you're seeing isn't real. Calm down, you're alright."

"No, I know that, but it still fucking hurts, it feels like my entire hand was just stabbed by a fucking knife, Jesus fucking Christ!"

Dirk kept ahold of Todds hand as he pulled him off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Sit down." He said, pointing to the edge of the bath.

"Are you gonna give me a fucking bath? I don't thing you understand that there's a giant hole in my hand right now."

Dirk reached into the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a roll of bandages. "No, I'm not. Give me your hand."

Todd placed his hand back into Dirks, continuing to yell in pain.

"How big is the wound?"

"It's covering my whole fucking palm, Dirk!"

"Calm down, it's under control. Don't worry." Dirk began wrapping up Todds hand, covering the 'wound.' "Better?"

Todds breathing evened out and his yelling ceased. "Yeah... it is. Thank you." He lent forward and hugged Dirk. "Thank you." He was in love.

Dirk smiled and kissed the top of Todds head. He was in love.

 

Todd was playing his guitar one afternoon, a new song that Dirk had never heard before. It sounded punk-rockish, though, so he didn't bother asking what it was called; there was no way he'd know it anyway. Instead, he commented on the fact that he'd never heard it before.

"That's a new song, isn't it?" He said as he admired Todd from the couch.

"It is, well done, detective." Todd smiled; he knew that Dirk wouldn't know, nor care, what it was called, so he didn't bother telling him.

"Do you think you could teach me to play?"

"I don't see why not." Todd lifted the strap off over his head and setting the guitar down against the table.

Dirk smiled and got up from his place on the couch, making his way over to Todd. He picked the guitar up and placed the strap around his neck, much like it had been around Todds.

"What do I do now?" Dirk asked, making Todd laugh.

"Put that hand on the neck; on the long bit."

"I know what the neck is, Todd." Dirk placed his hand behind the neck of the guitar, leaving his fingers loose. "Now what?"

Todd began positioning Dirks fingers, making him press down on the strings. "There you go," Todd said, "now... strum."

Dirk strummed.

"Wonderful." Todd moved Dirks fingers. He was giggling. He was in love.

Dirk strummed again. "Good?" He asked.

"Very good."

Dirk watched as Todds shoulders shook up and down slightly when Dirk let his fingers go loose again. He was in love.

 

Todd was, as per usual, resting his head on Dirks shoulder as they sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Dirk." Todd whispered.

Dirks response was a quiet hum.

"You're my boyfriend."

Dirks response was a large grin.

"Todd. You're my boyfriend, too."

Todd grinned back at him.

A few seconds passed. "Dirk?"

Another hum.

"Dirk, I'm in love with you."

A grin even larger than the first one.

"Todd, I'm completely in love with you too."

Todd moved from Dirks shoulder, instead leaning up to his face. They kissed. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> eee this was my first dghda fic!!! fun fact when i first watched this show i was sort of "dirk n todd are best friends but if they get together i'd be all for it," but that changed recently so, here's this. it's probably safe to say that you're here form tumblr, but if you're not, hello! welcome! i'm transdirkgently over there, come follow me!


End file.
